Reginald Trevelyan
Personality Reginald was a strong loyalist of the Kingdom of Stormwind and the Alliance. He commonly showed disdain to those of the opposite faction, the Horde. He held no hate to the races in the Alliance, albeit he remained cautious in letting a non-human in his court. Reginald followed the Holy Light, although he was more rational in situation than pious. He did not approve of fel users, warlocks or shadow-priests, as any sane noble in Stormwind would. Reginald was also seen as ambitious and severe in nobility, however in person he was sincere and patient to those he communicated with. History Son of the knightly polygamist Rufus Trevelyan and his mistress Adela Cavendish, Reginald was born one year before the First War within the vicinity of Southshore inside a rented room in the local tavern. His genetic mother, Adela, was sent by order of House Trevelyan to deliver the child in an obscure yet reachable location. Adela chose Southshore, her place of origin. Rufus served the Brotherhood of the Horse, and when the First War commenced he was slain along with the rest of his comrades by the Orcish Horde. House Trevelyan's fortification, Grindstone Keep, barely survived the carnage. The House's members had to seek refuge elsewhere temporarily till what little that was left of Stormwind's Kingdom was reclaimed. When Reginald was five years of age, his mother had received a message, marking the official seal of House Trevelyan. The message explained to her in details what had happened to House Trevelyan and its former Head, Rufus. It also explained its possible future, detailing its heirs and the court's current condition. Reginald was labeled as being one of the claimants to rule House Trevelyan when he's of appropriate age to lead. Adela and young Reginald, with the help of House Trevelyan's temporary head, arrived at Grindstone Keep where they witnessed an extravagantly dressed woman with one girl and one young man following along. The woman was Rufus's second mistress, Agatha. The children, each having some form of obscure resemblance from one another. The child was named Phillipa, who appeared to be five years older than Reginald. The man who was in charged of the noble House temporarily was Rufus's Chancellor, Francisco Batista, a bald, middle aged aristocrat. He elaborated to those around him that the gathering of each of the bastard children was part of Rufus's last will. The young man who stood out amongst the group, Christopher Trevelyan, was selected after Francisco and the two women made their decision for Christopher to become the new official head of the House. Christopher was viewed as the hope of the entire nobility. As time passed, the near broken noble house began to recuperate, the Keep being repaired and renovated as the years followed. During Christopher's reign, Reginald was being educated by several tutors, each specializing in various subjects: martial arts, politics, faith, mannerisms, and economy. Christopher meanwhile reestablished House Trevelyan's court and council to its full capacity. By year 14, when Reginald hit fifteen years old and Stormwind was rebuilt, the Stonemason's guild was kicked out of Stormwind and left unpaid, forming the Defias Brotherhood. The Defias Brotherhood was viewed as a simple nuisance for Christopher and therefore underestimated their imposing presence upon the land. A year after the Defias Brotherhood's creation, Christopher Trevelyan was found dead along with Phillipa Trevelyan in his room with their throats slit open, the Defias Brotherhood were the first suspect everyone had in mind although House Trevelyan's court suspiciously kept quiet about the subject. Reginald, still young and inexperienced, remained as claimant, although the Council kept complete control of the House's state of affairs, disregarding the underage Reginald as the head of House Trevelyan. He and his mother were humiliated by the nobility's court. This influenced Reginald to grow a lot more firm to those around him. When Reginald was finally eighteen years old, he took no delay to take claim as head of the House, this caused plenty of concern to his court but none expected the young noble to have grown so austere. Reginald appointed a few spies to his court and council, eventually rooting out various conspirators working with the Defias Brotherhood. Those who were caught were sent to the dungeons to be interrogated and later they were hung or beheaded. Francisco Batista, Chancellor of House Trevelyan, was amongst the conspirators and was executed when evidence was properly delivered. Reginald began to dedicate his efforts and spending part of his fortune in fighting against the Defias Brotherhood throughout most of his early years in power. For exactly one decade did Reginald focus his attention on vanquishing the Defias Brotherhood and fully reestablishing House Trevelyan's order. The Third War had passed, things had changed dramatically on Azeroth, the sudden emergence of death knights, draenei and night elves in the Alliance obliged Reginald to inform and integrate himself fully to the major changes which had occurred within his Kingdom, rather than simply focusing on ridding of the Defias. Reginald, when the Alliance obliged, was sent to Northrend to battle against the Scourge. When sent to Northrend, Reginald, who almost never left the vicinity of Stormwind at the time was shocked at the horrors which awaited him in the far north. When the Northrend campaign came to an end and the Lich King had fallen, Reginald returned to Stormwind as a far more experienced fighter than he was before, albeit he did not let that change his ways in politics and nobility. Reginald appointed varying individuals into his courts, often replacing them with others frequently due to personal lack of satisfaction. He sought vassals to help expand his position in the realm yet also continued his fight against the cunning Defias Brotherhood in Elwynn Forest. Category:Old RPH Content